


Mementos of a Shattered Time

by Notsalony



Series: Cold Time [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Barry's Birthday, Gifts, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wants to show Barry how much he cares so he takes things that history says were lost to time, all to prove the love he feels in his thieving heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mementos of a Shattered Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Crimson... I keep getting such ideas from your tumblr. -smiles-

Len was on his way back to the ship, the middle of the afternoon when his coms chirped.  
  
“Allen where the devil are you?” Rip sounded annoyed.  
  
“I’m taking care of a personal matter.” He smiled, holding the wrapped package he was holding before sliding it into his pocket.  
  
“A personal matter... You’re not endangering the time line are you?” Rip’s voice sounding like he was trying not to burst a blood vessel with stress.  
  
“Of course not. I’m upping my game and staying with in the guidelines.” Len smiled before tapping his coms off. He’d always enjoyed learning a new game, the confines of the rules only to find exploits hidden with in them. Rip wouldn’t let him change history, make massive thefts that would alert anyone to their presence. But if something was supposed to go missing and never seen again,what was the harm? He smiled as he patted his pocket.  
  
The benefits of a life with Barry Allen in it, and as his husband, Len now knew a lot about historical science and mysterious things that had vanished here and there in time. Funny how part of Barry’s wall of weird were things Len had done in the past now. He wondered if he should tell Barry about that... Or simply give him his gifts. He smiled again, his hand going reflexively to the package in his pocket. He’d salvaged one of Edison’s failed light bulbs, managed to get the plans for Tesla’s wireless electricity, and a few other mementos from various time periods they’d been in. But by far his latest treasure for Barry was worth more then all of them combine.  
  


***

  
  
“Gideon, can you shift me to 2016 for a few minutes?” Len was standing near the temporal reactor, dressed in a tailored suit he’d had Gideon make for his date with Barry.  
  
“Of course Mr. Allen, do you have a specific date planned?” She chimed. He could get used to this. Apparently since Barry created her in the future, he’d coded himself with absolute command of her functions, and given his husband a higher access then almost anyone. So the ship listened to him now, not that he’d pointed that out to anyone. Rip would have probably spent hours looking at lines of code trying to revoke his clearances if he knew Len could give Gideon commands at all.  
  
“I was thinking Barry’s birthday of that year. I know I had to miss it because I’ve been gone on missions, so if you fold me back into the time stream for just a little while it wont create a ripple for anyone to track.” He smiled as Gideon complied and he found himself standing outside his and Barry’s apartment. He knocked on the door and smiled, his hand going down to check his pocket one last time.  
  
“Be right... There....” Barry stopped when he saw Len, his face opening into a smile as he leaned in and kissed his husband, his hair damp from the shower he’d apparently sped out of.  
  
“Hey you.” Len smiled, enjoying the fact that Barry wasn’t wearing anything but a towel. “Expecting someone?”  
  
“Cisco’s taking me out for my birthday. I didn’t think you’d be back from the mission.”  
  
“I’m not, at least not officially.” He smiled as he kissed down Barry’s neck. “But I do want you to know that I’m thinking of you and I can’t help but be madly in love with you.” He smiled. “And I got you a gift.” Barry pulled back and bit his lip.  
  
“Is it stolen?” He looked a little worried.  
  
“No conflict of interest here. It’s your birthday.” Len smiled as he pulled out a red and gold wrapped box. Barry eyed it suspiciously before taking it and tearing into it. He may have misgivings about Len’s life of crime, but some of his gifts were just too much to say no too. And as he stared down at the red satin box he wondered what jewelry this could be. He looked at Len who simply smiled and nodded to him before Barry looked down and opened it.  
  
Inside laying on a bed of golden velvet was a silver pocket watch, slowly ticking away the time. It’s movements even and measured, everything about it cleaned and working like it was almost brand new. But it was the inscription that made Barry’s throat catch and his eyes to well up with tears.  
  
_To my dearest Henry,_  
  
_Light of my life, my one true love,_  
  
_Our lives began the day we held our baby boy._  
  
Barry cried as he hugged Len. The watch had belonged to his material grandfather and his mom had had it engraved before he was born and given it to his father the day he was born. It was one of the few things he’d always wished he’d been able to keep, but being so young and his mother and father behind on their taxes, the house and it’s holdings were told by the state at an auction after his father’s death and his mother’s committal. He’d spent half his life trying to prove who killed his father and track this watch down. All he knew was a mysterious buyer had shown up the day of the auction, paid a ridiculous amount of money for the watch and then left town. No one even had a photo of the guy, so Barry’s options had all run dry years ago. He looked up at Len’s face, the love he felt shinning in his eyes.  
  
“Thank you...” His voice broke as he held onto his husband.  
  
“Anything for you.” Len leaned down and kissed Barry properly, his hands roaming his body as he found the knot of the towel and let it fall to the floor. He held the naked speedster to him and vowed to make this a birthday Barry would never forget.  
  



End file.
